disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Fa Mulán
Fa Mulán es la protagonista de las películas Mulan y Mulan II. Ella se inspira en Hua Mulan del legendario poema chino La balada de Hua Mulan. Descripción Es una joven muchacha china que se alista en el ejército en lugar de su padre disfrazada de chico para la lucha contra los Hunos, ya que se preocupa de su padre. Mushu, un dragón que dice ser enviado por sus antepasados, le ayuda a adaptarse y a que le vaya todo bien. También lleva con ella a un pequeño Grillo de la Suerte regalado por su abuela. En el ejército se hace llamar "Ping", y consigue ser el guerrero más querido del Capitán Shang, y se hace buena amiga de los guerreros Yao, Ling y Chien Po. Al final, ella resulta ser el mayor rival al que se enfrenta Shan Yu, el líder de los Hunos. Apariencia Física Mulan es una chica poco femenina de 16 años de origen chino. Ella tiene una belleza natural, con ojos de color marrón oscuro, cabello negro y liso. Sin embargo, con cambios en la longitud del cabello. En el comienzo de la película original, su cabello era largo hasta la cintura. Más tarde en la película, cuando ella se va a unirse al ejército, se corta el pelo con la espada de su padre y lo ata en un moño, lo que ayuda a su mezcla en el ejército. En la segunda película, su pelo creció, no a su longitud original, pero es notablemente más largo que antes. En las obras de promoción, el pelo siempre se muestra como su longitud original, hasta la cintura. Durante las dos películas, Mulan lleva una variedad de trajes, desde hermosos Hanfus (vestidos chinos) al atuendo de soldado, a pesar de sus trajes más notables provienen de la película original; en la que su vestido de promoción, que es un Hanfu simple, consiste en un vestido verde-amarillo cremoso, con el azul sobre la camisa, mangas verdes y una banda roja alrededor de su cintura. Además,aparte de cuando ella va a la casamentera, Mulan no usar ningún tipo de maquillaje o nada para embellecer su apariencia, incluso sin nada para mejorar su aspecto, no obstante, Mulan es naturalmente hermosa. Cuando duerme, lleva una camiseta sin mangas de color azul claro, pantalón azul corto, y está descalza. Para impresionar a la casamentera, ella tenía su cara pintada de blanco, los labios rojos, pelo negro recogido en un moño suelto con una cinta roja del pelo, una banda carmesí estrecha y falda china de color rosa pálido, chaqueta de color rosa que fluye mangas, aguamarina y el cuello de color ciruela, manto azul con una cinta roja para colocarla, una especie de bufanda de color morado claro, con zapatos del mismo color, collar de cuentas de jade, aros colgantes de oro, y una especie de peineta con una flor de loto Cuando ella se disfraza de "ping" tiene el pelo negro recogido en un moño con una cinta para parecerse a un hombre (cuando se corta el pelo largo con la espada de su padre), y usa la armadura de soldado de su padre de color verde oscuro. En la secuencia de Karate, tenía un traje color crema de karate. En la batalla de Shan Yu, llevaba un vestido verde azulado que consiste en una blusa de manga poeta, chaleco largo oliva con un collar de color carmesí, cinturón escarlata, banda de color rosa claro, y los zapatos de mismo color. Personalidad Al comienzo de la película, Mulan se introduce como una marginada de espíritu libre, torpe e incapaz de seguir las reglas, regulaciones o tradiciones. Sin embargo, ella tiene un corazón cálido y quiere nada más que defender el honor de la familia, mientras se mantiene fiel a sí misma. Debido a la sociedad, sin embargo, esto es difícil de lograr, a menudo trayendo caos y la vergüenza en su vida. La fuerza motriz de la historia de Mulan es el amor que le tiene a su padre, con quien se une al ejército con el fin de protegerlo, así como su deseo de probar su propio valor. Ella fue vista teniendo dificultades con su confianza en sí misma, debido al maltrato de la sociedad hacia ella, así como las presiones de la sociedad en la que nació, en particular en la vida de las mujeres. Al principio de la película, cada vez que iba en contra del sexismo y la injusticia, o simplemente maneja una situación a su manera, es única (tales como gritar "¡Presente!", Cuando el casamentero llamó por su nombre), Mulan fue recibida con ira o algún tipo de molestia de los que la rodean, fomentando así su actitud socialmente torpe. Durante su tiempo en el campo de entrenamiento, la personalidad de Mulan realiza un cambio. Ella demuestra ser feroz, física y mentalmente, así como autosuficiente, impresionable y persistente. A medida que aprende de fuerza y agilidad, se convierte en alguien superior de su clase, dando ejemplo a los hombres que la rodean, finalmente obteniendo su respeto y amistad. Con el tiempo, formas peculiares de Mulan, y elementos cómicos se desvanecieron, simbolizando su crecimiento, mientras se convierte en una mujer más madura en el tercer acto de la película; tiene la capacidad de realizar tácticas exitosas a través de pensamiento rápido y la observación mental, en oposición a la mera fuerza bruta (algo que se idealiza en el campo) que con el tiempo da como resultado el ahorro de sus compañeros en armas, así como de China, en ocasiones notables. Sin embargo, ella conserva su naturaleza humilde, en vez de tener un exceso de confianza y personalidad de fanfarrón, incluso después de convertirse en una heroína querida y recibir innumerables cantidades de elogio y respeto por parte de la misma sociedad que ella se opuso de forma continua. No fue hasta que Mulan regresó a su casa y recibió una cariñosa bienvenida por parte de su padre que verdaderamente se emociona de su satisfacción por sus éxitos anteriores, lo que demuestra que su meta, en general, era defender su honor de la familia, mientras que es fiel a sí misma; representada visualmente y temáticamente por su relación con su padre. Por la continuación, se muestra que la personalidad de Mulan en la segunda película se ha mantenido. Mulan es una mujer joven responsable, visto como una guerrera audaz, líder y modelo a seguir amada entre su gente, tanto hombres como mujeres. Sin embargo, ella también es amante de la diversión y jovial, sobre todo cuando se ve con Shang, con quien había desarrollado una fuerte relación romántica en la segunda. La secuela también muestra que ella es más relajada, de mente abierta y filosófica, en la creencia en la práctica de seguir el propio corazón. Hablilidades Aunque Mulan no posee poderes mágicos o sobrenaturales, ella tiene entrenamiento militar que van desde el uso de espadas al estilo de lucha de kung fu gracias a Shang en su formación de nuevos reclutas del ejército. Además, Mulan demostró exactitud especializada durante su formación con el uso de sus habilidades de tiro con arco. Mulan también es inteligente e ingeniosa, capaz de pensar con rapidez como utilizar el último cohete para causar una avalancha en todo el ejército de los Hunos y atraer a Shan Yu en el campo de tiro de Mushu. Su intelecto también se demuestra por sus habilidades en la estrategia durante la invasión de los Hunos. Cuando sacó su abanico, actuó como si estuviera en estado de shock de tener nada más que luchar contra él, cuando todo lo largo de la persecución logró desarrollar todo lo que planeó para acabar con Shan Yu. Diferencias con la leyenda original Fa Mulan está basada en el personaje de Hua Mulan del poema épico La balada de Hua Mulan. Hua Mulan con el tiempo se convirtió en una figura legendaria. Como existe poca evidencia de que no sea el poema, no se sabe si ella era una figura real. Hua Mulan parece ser más enérgica, asegurado de sí misma, socialmente elegante y sin esfuerzo con talento. Disney Fa Mulan es una adolescente más repetible luchando por encontrar su camino. * el apellido de Mulan está escrito utilizando la pronunciación del mandarín de "花", que es "Hua". Disney utiliza la ortografía de la pronunciación cantonesa. * En la guerra lleva el nombre de su padre "Hu". * Mulan tenía una hermana mayor y un hermano menor llamado Ojo de Tigre. * Mulan ya estaba entrenada en el tiro con arco, esgrima, lancería, bojutsu, artes marciales y otras diversas formas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo; enseñado por su padre como autodefensa. * En La Balada de Mulan, había salido de casa para luchar en el ejército Wei a la edad de dieciocho años, y volvió a casa doce años más tarde a la edad de treinta años. * Mulan ganado gran mérito en sus doce años de lucha como mujer, pero negó cualquier recompensa y trabajos de asesoramiento de trabajar para el emperador que daría a su familia prosperidad y ricos más allá de sus sueños. Ella había deseado volver a casa para cuidar a su querido padre a quien no había visto en doce largos años. * Hua Mulan no tenía sentido de la torpeza y se adaptaba perfectamente a la sociedad asi fuera como una mujer femenina o disfrazada de hombre masculino. * Mulan en realidad le gusta usar maquillaje y el uso de los estilos de pelo femeninos y optó por usarlos después de regresar de la guerra. * la identidad de Mulan como una mujer nunca se reveló durante el servicio. Poco después de regresar a casa, a sus compañeros de compañeros guerreros que habían servido con ella fueron a su hogar de visita. A pesar de que se sorprendieron al ver a una mujer de gran belleza en su lugar, y luego aprendieron la verdad sobre su buen amigo y general, y la alabaron por todo lo que había hecho por ellos. * A Mulan se le pide que sea una concubina / amante del emperador en una versión, pero se negó esta oferta y en su lugar se quitó la vida antes de que se le obligara. Galería Curiosidades * Mulán es la única de la franquicia de Princesas Disney que no es una verdadera princesa, ya que no pertenece a la realeza ni se a casado con un príncipe. * Mulan es la única princesa de Disney en ser de Asia del Este. * Mulan es una de las pocas princesas que tienen ambos de sus padres con vida, siendo las otros tres Aurora, Rapunzel y Mérida. * Su traje de novia de color rosa es a menudo confundido por un kimono (japonés), pero en realidad es la prenda china llamada hanfu . * Mulan pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en su uniforme de entrenamiento, su armadura de combate, o su vestido azul de infiltración, mientras que en la mercancía, ella se muestra sobre todo en su vestido "normal" o su vestido rosa y celeste. * Mulan significa "flor de la magnolia" en chino. También podría significar "orquídea de la madera". * Mientras que su nombre es "Fa Mulan" en la película de Disney, en la leyenda china real se llama "Hua Mulan", aunque ambos se pronuncian de manera similar (Fa en Cantonés). * El nombre de Mulan utiliza mientras disfrazada de hombre - Fa Ping - es un juego de palabras con el término chino para "Eye Candy". * En el doblaje chino, al dar su nombre falso para Li Shang, afirma que su nombre completo es Hua Ping. Hua Ping se traduce directamente como florero, y es la jerga moderna de China para un varón homosexual afeminado. Esto se adaptó en el doblaje en chino, así que cuando Ping se introduce, los otros piensan que es un hombre homosexual femenino, y lo utilizan como base de por qué "él" intenta y falla en ser varonil. * Mulan es zurda, pero se ve el uso de la espada en la mano derecha, por lo que puede ser ambidiestra. * Originalmente en la historia de Disney, Mulan iba a dejar al ejército para salir de su sociedad. A pesar de la forma en que se siente acerca de la sociedad todavía está presente en la película, no está hecho para ser el punto principal. Ella parecía egoísta y desagradable de esa manera, por lo que los animadores cambiaron la historia a la manera tradicional de su intento de salvar a su padre. * Cuando Mulan se disfraza de varón, sus pestañas y párpados dobles desaparecen y las cejas se hacen más gruesas, pero cuando ella se viste como una mujer otra vez, sus pestañas vuelven a crecer, su doble párpado viene de nuevo, pero sus cejas siguen siendo de grueso espesor. * Mulan se toca el pelo mucho porque los animadores dieron cuenta de que Ming-Na, la voz original, lo hacía durante las grabaciones. * Mulan es, con diferencia, el personaje de Disney (heroína o villano) con el máximo conteo de cuerpos. El equipo de producción había dibujado 2.000 soldados enemigos durante la secuencia de ataque de los hunos, junto con 2.000 caballos más. Sólo seis hunos sobrevivieron a la avalancha y sólo uno de ellos (Yu Shan) es asesinado más tarde. Esto hace que el recuento de cuerpos al final de Mulan sea de 3.994 (Yu Shan es matado por Mushu, en lugar de Mulan, y ni un solo caballo sobrevivió). * En la parte eliminada de "reflection", Mulan dice, "they want a docile lamb, no one knows who I am" ("quieren un cordero dócil, nadie sabe quién soy"), lo cual es cierto en toda la primera película y, a veces entre las escenas de matrimonio de Qui Gong y de Mulan en la segunda película, cuando ella reclama a Li Shang todo. * El recoloring y rediseño de Mulan puede ser debido al hecho de que el rojo y el oro a menudo eran considerados por los chinos como los colores del comunismo o porque en la antigua China, el color real era el oro y el rojo era el color de la suerte y la prosperidad. * Todos los vestidos de Mulan en la primera película tenían un corpiño azul y una banda roja. * Mulan canta una remezcla de otra canción de la obra Mulan Jr. llamado "Escrito en piedra". Ella también canta una remezcla de "Keep 'Em Guessing". * En la portada de Mulan 2 , Mushu celebra un anillo (probablemente un anillo de compromiso), pero nunca es visto en la película o dado a Mulan, posiblemente debido a las tradiciones matrimoniales chinas. * En la segunda película su lado del collar de yin y el yang es el lado yang, asociado con la masculinidad. * Mulan se muestra en varias escenas eliminadas en el que uno se está soñando despierto de cómo ella quiere demostrar su espíritu aventurero / marimacho. * La cortina de Mulan tiene patos blancos o cisnes en ella. * Mulan es la segunda princesa de Disney en orar, y la primera que reza varias veces, dice uno de sus antepasados, mientras que va en su camino hacia la casamenera en honor a todos. En silencio se reza con ellos dos veces más, una vez en la "reflection", donde ella se arrodilla antelos altares, otro donde se enciende incienso y se inclina ante ellos antes de salir a tomar el lugar de su padre en el ejército. ar:فا مولان en:Fa Mulan fi:Fa Mulan fr:Fa Mulan hr:Fa Mulan it:Fa Mulan nl:Mulan pl:Fa Mulan pt-br:Fa Mulan ru:Фа Мулан tr:Fa Mulan zh:木蘭 Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Mulan Categoría:Personajes de Mulan II Categoría:Cameos de Ralph Breaks the Internet Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Sofia the First Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY 2.0 Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY 3.0 Categoría:Trajes de Disney Universe Categoría:Personajes de Disney Emoji Blitz Categoría:Personajes de Disney Crossy Road Categoría:Personajes de Epic Mickey: Power of Ilusion Categoría:Personajes en Parques Disney Categoría:Personajes que cantan Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Personajes Asiáticos Categoría:Princesas Categoría:Princesas Disney Categoría:Heroínas Categoría:Guerreros Categoría:Artistas Marciales Categoría:Adolescentes Categoría:Amantes Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Personajes Animados Categoría:Esposos Categoría:Personajes de Disney on Ice Categoría:Personajes de Disney